Life Can Never Be Normal Again
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: So here I am having a normal life with my dad in Los Angeles like I always wanted...for a while. Why? It sounds crazy but it's because of the Allspark fragment. Yeah...you heard right. An Allspark fragment. I found it near my house during a power outage on my house and now it's inside my body as I can feel it start to change me slowly...but surely. But that's nothing. it gets ugly.
1. Start of a strange day

***This is a reboot of Given a new life for a purpose and yes...it was removed. It's a mess to say the least when I get pressured by people who want update on stories almost immediately and that shit annoys me. I want to take my time with my work but alot of fans demand more fast. Now I'm not calling out the ones who want me to take my time. Those guys are on my good side. It's the people that want me to rush a chapter so they can read it that angers me. But enough of my ranting. This is a remake of my original Transformers story with a bit some inspiration I got from A Femme's Touch. Enjoy that will take place after the first Transformers movie. One last thing: don't rush me on my work. You will be blocked for good. I mean it.***

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

"Dad...where are we going?"

"We're moving to Los Angeles. You know. To stay away from the projects and live somewhere nice and safe."

"Cool."

"I know you miss your friends there but..."

"Dad. It's okay. I'm over it. I got Skype or I could contact them through email if I ever want to talk to them."

"...Okay, son."

Hello...my name is Dante Vera. I'm a 24 year old college student who is moving to L.A to get away from the madness that's been going on in Conneticut and hopefully get some peace and quiet. Can't say I'll miss living in the projects. In fact, I'm glad to be away from the projects. It's a kill zone there. Ehh...off topic. Let's just get to what's going on so I don't have to bore you people to death.

Once we got to our new home, we unpacked our belongs (which took us maybe 8 hours or more if you count assembling and moving furniture in certain rooms.) as dad was looking for some jobs in L.A as I looked for a college for my interest through my laptop.

Two hours later...Dad got himself a job as I laid down on my bed exhausted to no avail in finding a college for me. I laid down for a bit as dad got in my room to check on me and asks...

"No luck?" He asks me.

"No..." I groaned.

He starts to ponder a bit as he takes my laptop and starts to search some of the colleges there. He finds one called...

"Loyola Marymount University..." I said as I looked at the laptop.

"Saw this on a commercial and it got me curious if you were interested in it."

I checked on what courses it has and I finally found the course that I was looking for...Culinary. nice...

"We still have the money for college, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Still in the safe." He chuckled.

"Nice...okay...I'll get ready to sign up." I smiled.

As he left and went down the stairs, I took my comic book of Transformers from my under bed as I muttered...

"After my break..." I smirked.

Yup...I always have a bad habit of reading comics whenever dad is not looking when I'm suppose to do something. Heh...I can be such a rebel at times...

The next day...

When I finished signing up to apply the college, I went to Loyola Marymount University to check the place out before I stay over there and I got to say...it looked nice. It's better than some of the colleges I see Conneticut so I'll give it that much credit so far. However... my observation of the college came to a halt when I noticed every student in the college looking at the news on the television about an incident going on in Mission City. That sounds awfully familar...Mission City...isn't that...? Nah...I'm probably looking at a commercial of that movie. There's no way it's real.

"Something the matter, sir?" A lady asked me with concern.

"Sorry. I was distracted by the news. Let's move on with the tour." I smiled.

"Of course." She nods.

When the tour finished, the lady told me she would let me know if I get accepted through my phone. Quite eager really. We said our farewells and I went back home to tell my dad about the college...thing is...he's not home. But he did leave a note. It reads...

"Let's see..."Dear Dante, sorry if I'm not here but I went to work for the day. Stay out of trouble and call me if anything comes up. P.S: left some food in the microwave oven in case you get hungry. It's your favorite. :)" Glad to see you still like adding smiles on the end of the note." I chuckled.

I opened the microwave oven to see a plate covered with aluminum. I removed the aluminum foil off the plate and saw some pasta on the plate. Ravioli...well I will say this...at least they aren't the canned ones.

For the next 5 hours...Dad hasn't come back. I wonder how long does he have to work there...but I digress. I started using my tablet to work on some fanfic stories and maybe come up with some ideas to spend most of my time.

"He's late...I wonder what's taking him so long?" I sighed.

Yeah...I was a bit impatient yet...concern...he didn't tell me his schedule other than telling me is working as a factory worker. So I kept playing the waiting game and waited for something to happen...and something happened indeed. For about 30 minutes, the power in the house went off. The hell? Yeah...I'm not joking it's like I wished for something to happen when I didn't.

"The fuck? Did the previous owner of this house pay their bills or something?" I growled as I closed the windows on my tablet and turned on the flashlight on my tablet.

I always thought that was the issue but...it wasn't...I'll explain. I walk outside of the house to check on the power box when I found an unusual yet familar fragment...wait...is that...an Allspark fragment? No...this can't be real...this has to be some sick joke...but curiousity got the better of me. Not taking any chances, I place tablet on a porch of my house in case that fragment messes with my tablet (cause we all know that thing can make any electronic devices alive.) and cautiously walked towards it. I slowly reach the fragment and grabbed it off the ground as it gave a strange glow...then it suddenly sinks into my skin as it starts to fuse into my bones...it was painful...I screamed in agony as I see my veins glowing on my skin. When the pain was unbearable...I passed out on the grass as I heard a voice...

 _ **"You have been chosen, child..."**_

This was going to be an interesting start...of an interesting life...

* **One last thing before I sign out, there's a new Transformers game on mobile devices called Transformers forged to fight coming this spring. It plays like Marvel champions contest but with some variations in combat. It has all the Transformers in the game. The G1 universe, the beast era and the Bayverse Transformers. That's what they have so far. They might add more Transformers in the near future. If you are interested in playing the game early before it comes out in the U.S, hit me up in pm and i'll give you instructions but just a fair warning, the game is still in beta and well...you can probably expect what happens when games are in beta. Anyway hope you like this and if there's anything that needs improvement, let me know and I will fix that.***


	2. Talking to Primus

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

"Dante! Wake up! Wake up!" I hear my dad shout.

I slowly open my eyes to see my dad with an extremely worried look on his face. I look around and I find myself in my room.

"Dad?" I groaned.

"Oh thank god. You're okay." He sighs with relief.

I slowly got off the bed as I held my head for a bit due to a sudden headache...a rather nasty headache...

"Ugh..." I held my head for a bit.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asks me as he sits next to me.

"...You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I looked at him.

"Try me." He gives me a stern look.

I went silent for a minute as I gave a deep sigh as I prepare myself to tell him what happened.

"Okay...when I came back from checking out the college, I waited in the house for 5 hours when the power went out. I went out of the house to check on the power when I found the Allspark fragment."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I put my tablet on the porch in case the Allspark fragment does something crazy to it and picked the Allspark fragment to get a better look at it. What I didn't expect that it sinks through my skin to fuse to my bones and it was unbearable making me pass out. If you don't believe me, look at my arm." I said showing my arm that I picked up the Allspark fragment with to dad.

He looks at my arm for a bit and is stunned to see the unusual burn mark on my arm. Yeah...it looks nasty.

"Jesus..." He gasps.

"Yeah..." I nod.

"I got to take you to the hospital." He said suddenly.

"No! don't!" I shouted.

"Yes you will." He frowns at me.

"So you can have your own son have the risk of being taken by the government or someone worse!? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" I shouted at him.

This took him off guard...he didn't really thought of the possibility of what would happen if some random stranger were to check on my condition in a public area and if dad were to be out of my sight, something bad would happen to me. He covers his face for a bit in frustration with a heavy sigh.

"What the hell am I suppose to do then? Ignore it?" He asks with sorrow.

"Obviously no but we can't go to people tell them about it cause that could cause a commotion." I sighed.

"So we're going to nothing about it?"

"Afraid not. I read stories of the Allspark turning human beings into machines. The process is slow and irreversible. However...there's another possibility...the Allspark fragment could kill me..." I sighed as I covered my face.

It's sad too...I wanted a normal life...A normal life! Now my life is being thrown away by some fucking fragment...

"...Please tell me this isn't true..." Dad said as he felt like he was on verge of crying when I mentioned that I could die.

"I'm sorry...but it's true..." I said as I felt like crying myself.

"...Excuse me..." Dad said as he walked into his room.

As he went to his room, I took my pillow and screamed in the top of my lungs with my face on the pillow as I shouted...

"FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO BE ME?!"

I had to vent my anger...it was absurd that my life to take a nose dive cause of the Allspark fragment chose me for what I have no clue. Now...I'm already expecting the worse cause now two Cybertronian factions are now looking for me and I'm worried that my dad is going to get himself in harm's way to protect me. Fuck...

The next day...

Before I woke up, I had a strange dream...well...felt more like a vision. I find myself in a white area with absolutely nothing(in fact it's so empty that you can hear my breathing echo everywhere.) when I see a middle aged man in a suit siting on a chair in front of a mahogany table with another chair in front of him. He notices me with a smile as he says...

"Ah...there you are, child. Please...have a seat."

I hesitately sit on the chair in front of him as I give him a suspicious look wondering who is he...next thing I want to know that he's someone from the Matrix who wants to talk to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm sure you know who I am..." He chuckled.

Was this guy being a smart ass? ...wait...Primus made the Allspark and it's been a part of him for decades...does that mean...he's...

"You're Primus..." I gasped with realization.

"Indeed..." He nods.

"Why are you looking like this?"

"I have grown accustomed to this form for some time. Perhaps when we meet again I will show my true form. But that is not what I want to discuss."

"Okay...? What do you want to tell me?"

"I have chosen you on a important task. I want you to assist the Autobots on keeping the peace from the Decepticons. In exchange...the Allspark fragment that is fused in you will make you become a Cybertronian." He said with seriousness.

"So it's not going to kill me?" I asked with surprise.

"No...I have chosen you for a reason." He shook his head.

That's a relief...but I would lose my human life in the process.

"And how long will my transformation take?" I asked this time a little on edge.

"I am not sure. The process starts slow but I am not sure how slow."

Great...just great...better have a list of things I should do before I change to a Cybertronian...sarcasm.

"As we speak now...you are not safe. The Decepticons will find you...accelerate your transformation and make you into one of them...callous...cold sparked soldier for their cause. that's a possibility...But there is another possibility...The Fallen."

The moment he said The Fallen...a 3D model of The Fallen is shown of him holding his weapon in a intimidating fashion standing right near us.

"The Fallen?" I asked as I look at the 3D model for a brief second.

"Yes...what he plans to do is uncertain and has not made move for a long time. However...with Megatron doing his bidding, there isn't a single doubt that you are The Fallen's target."

Yup...my life totally took a nose dive...head first on concrete and died.

"Are you suggesting letting the Autobots find me before The Fallen sends out the Decepticons on me?" I asked as the 3D model of the Fallen disappears.

"Yes but don't cause suspicion. You might create unwanted attention."

"Great...now my dad is really going to freak out about this..." I sigh.

"Fear not. The Autobots will protect him if danger ever comes his way." Primus assured me.

I hope so...I can't afford to lose him...

"Okay...I'll try but I'm curious...do I have the power of the Allspark?" I asked him with curiousity.

He nods slowly. Nice...however...he says

"You however need to be careful when using your power. Using too much of your power can possibly strain your body if not...fatally kill you. the Allspark is a powerful tool but can be deadly to the user if they use too much of it's power. Use it only when it's necessary."

Wow...I didn't think the Allspark can be such a dangerous object especially if it's a fragment.

"Okay...I'll remember that." I nod.

"Good. Now...it's time to wake up."

He snaps his fingers as I suddenly wake up back in my room to see my dad look at me surprised...

"You okay, son?" He asks me.

"Yeah...had a strange dream...I meant Primus..."

"Wait...as in the god Primus?" He asks me this even more surprised.

"Yeah...good news...I'm not going to die." I smiled.

He sighs with relief as he gives a hearty chuckle...

"However...what I said of me being Cybertronian is true. It's a slow process thankfully."

"I see...as long as you are still alive that all that matters..." He smiles faintly.

"But that's not all...you still have that broken watch?" I asked as I got off my bed.

"Uh...yeah? Why?" I looks at me confused.

"I want to show you something." I smirked.

He walks to his room to get the broken watch and as he gives me the broken watch, I calm down for a minute and started to concentrate. The watch quickly repairs itself within seconds from the power of the Allspark. Dad looks at awe of how fast the watch got fixed. I signal him to wait as I listen to the watch closely...now keep in mind...it's not the ticking of the watch that worries me...it's that I was worried that I may have brought his watch to life...literally. I shake it and touched the watch in case it would react. Thankfully...it's not alive. I gave the watch to dad as he looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you want me to wait?" He asks.

"Cause I was worried that I may have brought your watch to life. Yeah that's another thing I should tell you. The Allspark can give machines life. It can repair any machine in perfect condition and there are times it can even bring a non living machine life." I said.

"Huh...I didn't knew that..." I said astonished.

"The more you know."

...You're suppose play the more you know meme. That's your cue to play it.

"I need be careful though cause if I use my power too much it can strain my body if not kill me. So I'm going put that on a limit." I sighed.

"Guess even with cool powers there is always a limit. Did he tell you anything else?"

"...We're about to get involve a Cybertronian war of the Autobots and the Decepticons." I scratched my head.

"Christ..." He sighs.

"Yeah...I know. We need to be on guard in case we do get involved and dad? Don't tell anyone about this. Your life...no...our life can be in jeopardy if we tell anyone about this." I looked at him serious.

He nods slowly...as he left to get to work...Primus was communicating in mind asking...

 _ **"Was it necessary to tell him that?"**_

 _ **"What? You want me to lie to him? That's rather scummy if you ask me. I trust him and he cares about my safety as much as you."**_

He was silent as if he was pondering and thinking about what I said...finally...he says...

 _ **"Very well...I'll hold you to your word ...I hope you know what you're doing..."**_

As do I...

Two hours later

I finished eating breakfast when I got a phone call from the college...

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is the superintendent of Loyola Marymount University. Is this Dante Vera?" He asks me.

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I just want you to know that on behalf of everyone in the University, we welcome you as a freshman of Loyola Marymount University."

Yes! Hell yes!

"Thank you, sir. I can't wait to be there."

"We look forward in seeing you." He chuckles as he hangs up.

Nice. That's one thing off my list.


	3. Sadie

***Before I start this story, this is a response to George Edwards. This story starts during Revenge of The Fallen. I apologize if I wasn't being specific on the first chapter. Hope that clears some confusion. Also yeah...I'm pairing with Arcee(she's still my favorite femme.). Now...when XRaiderV1 suggested I pair with Arcee, I thought "Oh no...not the one strolling with unicycle." but with the images he showed me about Arcee standing on two legs (who I swear she looks like someone from Unreal Tournament.), I didn't even knew that Arcee existed. So yeah...I'm pairing with her. Yeah her twins are in this story so I'm going to make an assumption that Chromia and Elita 1 are just like Arcee standing on two legs. Now on to the story.***

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Hours later...

Dad helped me move in to Loyola Marymount University with my belongings to my new room (no roommate thankfully and I prefer it to stay that way.) when he came back from work.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Dad sighs.

"Dad...you know you can call me, right? Or better yet...I could visit once in a while." I sighed.

"I know. Well...I better go. Behave when you're in here." He chuckles.

"I know, dad." I chuckled.

He pats me on the shoulder with a smile as he leaves me alone in my room. I sat on the new bed with a smile as I rest my head on the pillow.

 **"They're here..."** I heard Primus say.

 **"Who? Autobot or Decepticon?"** I asked Primus as I look out the window.

 **"Autobot. There's only one. She is one called Arcee. Seems she's doing some surveillance in trying to find you."**

 **"But she doesn't know who I am, right?"**

 **"Correct. For now...I suggest you don't cause suspicion if you don't want to get into any trouble."** He suggested.

Wow...that was awfully fast. I didn't think they would start searching me already and guess what? I see Arcee's vehicle form outside...near the college...in holoform.

 **"I see her."** I said with a surprised gasp.

 **"Don't worry about her. She hasn't found you. I will tell you when she does find you."**

Oh joy...

Anyway...a couple of hours later, I went to lunch to eat when the news talk about the incident in Shanghai...yeah...you're right. It's the one with the toxic spill at a factory. Christ...hearing that now makes me wonder if the people there are okay. I did my best to ignore it when I was eating but Primus just growls with anger when he just heard that from the news. I'm not going to lie...I have never heard him get so angry about it and it scares me to hear Primus himself get angry.

 **"So many lives lost...this is no doubt this is the work of the Decepticons."**

 **"Didn't the Autobots eliminated them in Shanghai?"** I asked him.

 **"Correct...but that was after one of the Decepticons sent Optimus a message about The Fallen."**

Oh...right...

 ** _This is not your pla-anet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again._**

How can I forget? Before Demolisher was killed, he gave a message to Optimus that The Fallen shall rise again. Without a doubt in my mind that tells me it's a "You better watch out cause we aren't done with you yet." scenario. That's probably the only time Demolisher makes his appearance in the series(could be wrong though cause I tend to avoid Michael Bay films alot of times. Blame the pearl harbor movie he did.) Shame too. I would love to see new enemies in action for the whole instead of just one scene and Michael Bay just shatters that hope as if they were just trash. Shame on you, Michael Bay. Shame on you.

As I was drinking my coffee...I hear...

"Hey, Sadie. Want to hangout tonight?"

"Sorry. I'm busy. Maybe later when I'm free."

I am this close to spit coffee out of my mouth when I heard the name "Sadie.". If you watched the Transformers cartoon series, you should know who "Sadie" is. If you guess Arcee...you're right. I'm dead serious when I say this..."Sadie" is right there talking to a college student and get this..."Sadie" looks like a college student with her casual clothing while still having the same blonde hair and blue eyes. I had a suspicion that Arcee is using her holoform to blend in the university just to find me so she could report to the Autobots what she found. I sincerely hope she wasn't followed by Cons cause the situation can get ugly if she was.

 **"Primus? I think Arcee is here..."**

 **"I know...remain calm."** He warns me.

Remain calm!? There's an Autobot disguised as a college student and you're telling me to calm down?! And worse of all, she's one of my favorite Transformers femme in the entire Transformers series.

"Who's he?" Sadie asks the college student.

Oh shit...now they're talking about me.

"Oh him? That's Dante. He moved in from Conneticut and just became a freshman. Tends to keep to himself from time to time."

"I see..."

As I finished drinking my coffee, Sadie approached me as she sits down in front of me while looking at me with her lovely pure blue eyes. Lovely pure blue eyes...? What is wrong with me?

"Hi." I said rather nervous.

"Hi." She replied back.

"My name is Dante. What's yours?" I asked her.

"Sadie." She smiles.

We had an idle conversation and we got to know each other a bit for five minutes (and I got to say...she's playing the normal college student role quite well. so I did my part acting like a normal guy and did my best to control my inner fanboy.). She suddenly gets a phone call and as she picks up her cellphone, she went silent for a minute as she was hearing the conversation through the phone. She finally says...

"Okay...got ya...bye." She said as she hangs up the phone.

"Family matters?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes. I got to go and see what my sisters want. It was nice talking to you, Dante." She smiles as she leaves.

As she left somewhere, I sighed with relief that she was gone for now. Seriously...I was lucky not to freak out that my favorite Transformers femme is here talking to me.

 **"Primus? Tell me she found me."**

 **"She did. She's going to report to the Autobots that she found you. Now comes the hard part...retrieving you."**

 **"How can that part be hard?"**

 **"Let's not forget that the Decepticons are also looking for you and there happens to be a scout who in their ranks looking for you."**

...Fuck...Barricade. if he finds me, he'll pull the bad cop card on me in a heartbeat. Yeah...Barricade is that bad. He's a good example of how bad corrupted cops behave and how they operate in terrible ways.

 **"Is the scout near?"** I ask Primus with complete nervous on my voice.

 **"No...but it seems he's setting an ambush to get you. If we're lucky, we might just be able to slip pass him."**

Yeah...if we're lucky. Keep in mind that Barricade is a scout and he's really good with surprises and he is unpredictable when he strikes. I really hope I don't see him...no...better yet. I hope my dad doesn't get himself in trouble cause of Barricade.

As I went out of the college to get some fresh air, Sadie walks past me with her motorcycle outfit on along with her twins(didn't get a good look on the twins cause they had their helmets covering their faces but I can tell it's the twins cause their motorcycles are identical .) to go to their motorcycles and drove off once they got on their motorcycles.

 **"Now...we wait."**

 **"Why can't they just take me right away?"**

 **"That's not how they operate. If they took you now, that would raise suspicion. There's no doubt that they will plan to get you without raising suspicion...unless a Decepticon were to suddenly try and catch you then that's a different story."** Primus chuckled.

He's right about that and it makes sense when you think about it. How many times have the Autobots saved human lives whenever a Decepticon starts trouble? Alot. So unless trouble came, the Autobots won't do anything at the moment.

 **"Okay...I'll wait. Let's hope they don't take too long...if my transformation starts...I fear I could be in danger."**

 **"Let us hope they come up with a plan soon as well."**

(Arcee's pov)

"You found the kid?" Chromia asks me.

"Yeah. Scanners were picking up Allspark energy on him. Guess the Allspark fragment we detected yesterday seemed to have fused into him."

"Shouldn't we be getting the kid?"

"No, Chromia. That will cause a panic to the boy and can possibly raise suspicion. If he panics, the Allspark energy would probably trigger by reaction. Let Lennox handle getting him. Our job was to find him and report back." Elita said.

"She's probably right about the Allspark energy being triggered. The poor kid probably doesn't know how to use his powers well." I said.

"And if it's possible...he'll be come a Cybertronian...like us..." Elita 1 adds.

Yeah...that's a scary possibility...Primus...I hope he can handle this situation going on.

 ***I like to thank you guys supporting the reboot of this story. See? When you guys wait and you are patient, you get better results. Hope to see more support on this story in the near future.***


	4. Meet Lennox

*Update: Thank you George Edwards for correcting my mistake and yes...no one in the Autobots deserve to die.*

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

It's been two days and nothing has changed...that's good cause it gives me time to remember the timelines of the movies.

"Let's see...one of the Arcee triplets got killed in the Revenge of The Fallen...I can prevent their deaths at Egypt while saving the day...it's worth a shot. What else? Hmm...I can prevent Ironhide, Mudflap and Skids' death in the Dark Of The Moon but then I'll be dealing with that coward Sentinel in the process." I muttered.

As much as I find those two wannabe gangsters annoying, it kind of hits home to me when it remind you about my little brother(who is living a nice life at Florida.). You know the moment...when you and your brother argue on and on about stupid shit and can lead to some childish fights. Yeah...those moments.

 **"You're forgetting someone."** Primus reminds me.

"Hm? Oh right. Ratchet. Though it could be difficult dealing with a skilled bounty hunter."

 **"I fear that the "Creators" could be looking for you as well if sent a bounty hunter to earth."**

If the creators are a knockoff of the Quintessons, I'm going to flip my shit.

 **"Any idea who they are?"**

Oh this outta be good...

 **"No...but they are a mockery to me. They didn't created Cybertron. I did. They didn't make Cybertronians. I did. And most of all...they didn't make the Allspark...I did."**

Wow...just wow...well...you heard it here, folks. Primus is even pissed off by Michael Bay's shenanigans and is even more pissed off at the Creators.

 **"Figured you would get mad about that."** I sighed.

 **"My apologies...it's not like me to get mad about this especially when someone is making a fool out of themselves claiming they created the Cybertronians."** He sighs.

I agree. I did some history check on Primus when age of extinction was released and he created the Transformers, Cybertron and the Allspark. Not the Creators (and when I talk to my friends who are part of the Transformers community and their response was always "who the fuck are the Creators? I thought Primus was that one that created the Cybertronians." See what I mean?). When Michael Bay added the Creators, it's him saying "Fuck you." to the fans and forgetting that Primus ever existed at all. You can tell that he hasn't done his homework when it comes to history. I swear to god. The movies of Transformers story telling is so confusing is about as fucking confusing as reading a fnaf lore(if that triggered you, grow up.). Ahem...sorry. got me crazy just thinking about it especially when the sequel of age of extinction is coming(god help us all.).

 **"Child...someone is coming."** Primus warns me.

I didn't get to ask who when...

*Knock! Knock!*

"Dante? You there?" I heard one of my colleagues.

I went to open the door when I see one of my Colleagues looking at me nervous...somethings up...

"What's up, Boris?" I asked him.

"There's some guy in uniform and want me to escort you to him."

Shit...must be Lennox.

"Wait. When you say uniform...you mean from the military?" I asked rather on edge.

"Yeah."

So it's either Epps or Lenox. Great...

"Okay...let's go." I sighed as we walked to the main hall.

When we got to the main hall, Lennox is standing there with his arms behind his back like a patient man waiting for someone. He sees me and I sighed wondering what he wanted with me.

"Dante Vera, I presume?" He asks me.

"Yeah? I'm not in trouble, aren't I?" I asked with worry.

"Nah, kid. Come with me. We need to talk." He chuckles.

I didn't want to question him cause one: I know why he's here and two: it will raise suspicion if I ask him why and will no doubt create attention. So without questioning him, I followed him out of the college and...of course...he brought Ironhide with him who's currently in vehicle form. We got inside the truck as Lennox drove away from the college as Lennox got straight to the point...

"You wouldn't happen to have an unusual fragment in your possession?"

"No...I don't have it." I shook my head.

"And why is that?" He gives me a stern look.

"Because it's in me."

To my prove my point, I roll up my sleeve showing Lennox my arm where the fragment got inside as my veins start glowing and pulsing blue energy. He looks at it with disgust...and almost remorseful of what happened to me.

"Jesus, kid. You shouldn't be touching something that you shouldn't." He sighs.

Well excuse the fuck me if I wasn't screaming in agony like Ethan Winters when the Allspark fragment chose me!

"It...chose me." I said with seriousness.

"Oh this outta be good..." Lennox said with sarcasm.

"I'm serious. There's a god named Primus who talks through my mind letting me know what's going on..."

He wasn't impressed...okay...let's get crazy.

"So Ironhide, is it? How are you doing being as a weapon specialist with the Autobots?" I asked with a neutral tone.

Now Lennox looks shocked as Ironhide got really pissed off as the seatbelt I had on starts to tighten on my chest.

 **"Now you've done it."** Primus sighs.

"Talk. How do you know me and the Autobots or I will choke the life out of you to get answers out of you." Ironhide growls.

"I told you. Primus is in my mind telling me this stuff. He told me everything about you guys."

"Is that so? Then how is he able to talk to you?" Ironhide asking me as if he was not convinced.

"Primus made the Allspark and it's been a part of him for decades. Even with a fragment, it's still a part of him. Ever thought of that?"

"No...I haven't." Ironhide said with grunt as the seatbelt starts to loosen.

"So let me get this straight. You found the Allspark fragment as it fused into your bones cause it chose you. Not only that but a god named Primus is talking to you through your mind and is telling you what's been going on. Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah...I'm becoming a Cybertronian...slowly." I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes.

Lennox took that information just now as he closes his eyes with a sigh.

"Christ, kid...I feel bad for you already..."

 **"The scout is coming."**

Shit...Barricade is on our tail. This can't be good...

"Worry about that later. Right now you got a Decepticon scout following us." I frowned.

Lennox looks at the rear mirror as he growls in frustration when he sees Barricade in vehicle form following us.

"Get us out of here, Ironhide!" Lennox shouts.

Without saying a word, Ironhide drives full throttle away from Barricade as Lennox takes his comm link out of his pocket alerting the Autobots of what's going on. Faster than you can say holy shit, Bumblebee's vehicle form rams Barricade away from us possibly knocking Barricade out. Damn...guess they were on a lookout in case the Cons decided to make a move.

We got away from Barricade...thank god for that...as Lennox sighs with relief, he looks at me with a smile.

"Nice save. Didn't expect that Con to follow us."

"That was Barricade. A Decepticon scout. I'm sure you recognize him. The police car."

"I thought that guy was dead when Optimus fought him." Lennox sighs.

See that's something I didn't get either. Michael Bay didn't even bother to add a scene of what happened to Barricade and that we just assumed that he just died from the fight but no...Barricade shows up in The Dark Moon. That's laziness in a nutshell.

"So where we are going?" I asked him changing the subject.

"Somewhere safe..." Lennox said as he looks at the road again.

"Is my dad there?" I asked with worry.

"Yeah...he's there." He sighs.

So they found my dad too...Christ...Dad is going to be in a fit when he sees me at the military base.

I look out the window as I wonder about the situation at hand.

 **"Child...I sense the truth in his words."**

 **"Figured that much but any idea why?"**

 **"I suspect that one of the Autobots saw Barricade follow your father as if Barricade was thinking of a way to lure you out of hiding by using your father as hostage."**

That little fucker...he's lucky I'm a human cause I would've ripped him apart if he harmed my dad. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it...no one...


	5. Meeting the Autobots

(Thank you for your patience. Had to let my mind rest while listening some The Talking Book(Bill Gould and Jared Blum) to help me focus. Also I promise to add a scene of Galloway getting fucked around by Primus hopefully in the next chapter. Now...on with the story.)

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

Lennox drove into the military base and as we got in one of the hangars, I see my dad sitting on a chair with worried yet concern look on his face.

"Oh boy..." I sighed.

"What?" Lennox asks me.

"You got my dad worried sick now." I groaned.

We got out of Ironhide as dad rushes towards me with one hell of hell a hug. I expected that but I didn't think he would get worried when he saw me with the military.

"Son! Oh thank god!" Dad shouted with relief.

"Dad...can't...breathe..."

He let's me go as he looks me in the eye like if he was going to cry...this isn't going to go well...

"They told me that we were in danger but they didn't tell us why." He says as he loosens his hug.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." I heard Optimus.

Me and dad turned around to see Optimus walking towards us as dad looked at him in disbelief...well more like shocked to see him person. Can't say I blame him. I would piss my pants if I saw a giant robot too.

"I'm assuming you're the one in charge here, correct?" I asked.

This seems to have surprise Optimus a bit but he kept his serious composure as dad walked next to me.

"Correct. I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. And you might be..." He says.

God it's great to hear Peter Cullen's voice again...shame they had him in a crap series like this...but I digress...

"Dante. Dante Vera." I said with a neutral tone.

Ironhide transforms in his robot form as he says...

"Optimus. This kid has the fragment in his bones...he knew who I was the moment we got him." Ironhide said with a frown.

"Yeah. Said that some god is talking to his head. Rather crazy if you ask me." Lennox adds.

Optimus' optics went wide...he couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"Well that "God" just saved our asses from a scout." I frowned at Lennox.

"A scout?" Optimus said with disbelief.

"Yeah...it was Barricade. He followed us when we picked up the kid." Ironhide huffs.

"...If that is true...then Primus has chosen him for a greater purpose." Optimus says.

 _ **"Allow me to introduce myself to them."** _ Primus tells me.

 _ **"Wha-"**_

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say as Primus starts taking over my body while everyone just freaked the fuck out.

 **"That is correct, young Prime."** Primus chuckled.

"Primus..." Prime gasped.

Keep in mind that I can hear and see what is going on but I can't do jack shit cause of Primus. So you can understand why Primus can do the most unpredictable things than I less expected.

 **"I have chosen this boy to help you in stopping the Decepticons...in exchange...he loses his human life...permanently..."** Primus said with seriousness.

"What? Are you telling me that you're taking away his life just so he can help us?" Lennox frowned as Primus frowns at him.

 **"That was not my decision. It was his choice...not mine...he's doing this cause he was paranoid of the safety of his sire."** Primus said as he looked at my dad then back at Prime.

Well he is right one thing but another reason was I wanted some excitement for my life only to get a kick in the head that I will lose my human life in a heartbeat...

"Then that would mean..." Ratchet mutters.

 **"Yes...he will become a Cybertronian..."** Primus nods grimly.

"Well that's just great..." Lennox groans.

 **"The process may be...slow but I am not certain if it will accelerate..."** Primus sighs.

"And if the Decepticons were to take my son? What would happen?" Dad asks Primus with worry.

Primus went silent for a good minutes as he says this to break the silence that even shocked me...

 **"He would turn him to a sparkless...soldier who would obey only Megatron...and if possible...terraforming earth into the new Cybertron."**

What?! He never told me this! Why was he keeping that a secret from me all of a sudden?! Was he expecting me to know this...? Then again...in almost every series of Transformers, Megatron always wanted to turn earth into the new Cybertron. Still...he should've told me sooner. This got everyone worried...

"Terraforming earth? Can someone explain to me what he's talking about?" Lennox asked like an impatient child.

"What Primus is telling us is...Megatron might plan to turn every single organic...Cybertronian." Ratchet said with a bit fear.

"Shit..." Lennox growled.

"Then it is our duty to be sure the boy does not fall into the clutches of evil..." Optimus said with sudden determination.

 **"Indeed, Prime. Before I depart...I will give you a parting gift that will aid you in your journey..."**

"A parting gift?" Optimus asked rather curious.

Primus nods as he looks around for...something when he suddenly looks at what looks like a storage room (maybe cause it looks huge.). He walks there as soldiers pointed his gun at him but Lennox ordered them to hold their fire (thank god too cause killing civilians is something they should never do.). As Primus goes there, I finally realized what he was going to do...he was going to revive Jazz and there is Jazz...torn in half...lifeless...(fuck you, Bay, for killing my favorite saboteur.)...damaged...but that's going to change...he places his palm on Jazz as his Jazz's entire body started to glow and starts to repair itself.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots watched at awe as Jazz was back to life. Good as new might I add. Now...you would think that he would just look around to see what happened to him...no instead...he jolts off the ground with his weapon at the ready shouting (and I kid you not.)...

"You think you can take me, sucka!?" He shouted at the wall with his weapon at the ready.

Thankfully it took him about a minute to realize where the hell he was as Optimus approached Jazz cautiously...as that happened my body went slumped as Primus allowed me to regain control of my body (only for me to have headaches, fatigued and blurry visions. Remember this cause this is going to happen alot.) as my dad got close to me checking on me if I was okay...I could barely hear anything for a few minutes except hearing...

"Son? Are you alright?" He asks me with worry.

I managed to lift my head to look at dad rather tired mind as I groaned in pain as I held my head a bit...

"Wha-What happened?" I asked him.

Yeah for some reason whenever I regain control my memory becomes a haze. Anyway...Dad was shocked...he never expected me to respond like that when he saw Primus take control of me...

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked me.

"I-"

I staggered a bit as I felt like passing out while dad held on to me to prevent me from falling to the ground. I think I passed out after that cause I closed my eyes after that...I'm gonna have a word with Primus...


	6. Meet the Primes and a new arm

***To answer George Edward's question, yes. There will be lemons of me and Arcee. Not sooner but later(I like to put some development in relationships.) Now...I noticed there isn't any Arcee/OC pairings in the bayverse universe that's shocking. If you like Arcee, you should totally do OC pairings with her(though that's up to you.) and give her some of the attention she deserves and fuck Bay for killing her off in extinction(which there's no doubt going to be some serious changes when I get to extinction...and maybe last Knight once I see the movie...seriously...creators? Who the fuck are they?...I'm so glad Dark Knight will be Bay's Transformers movie cause my head can't handle this bullshit.). Anyway...yeah...Arcee deserves some attention and should not be treated like garbage like how Bay treated her. Now...on to the story...**

 **Update: Thanks for the information and my errors, George. My mind is still on meltdown mode from watching the last knight that it messes my work sometimes.***

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

I wake up and I find myself back in the white empty space like in my dream...there's Primus still in his human form...along with a couple of other people who were also human...something doesn't feel right...not one bit...

Primus turns around to look at me with a grim look on his face...

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Dante. I didn't want the Autobots to get suspicious of you." He sighs.

I should be careful what I say...if I say one thing in the most dumbest manner, Primus will lose his shit and if you read the old Transformers comics then you should know he is not always a calm and gentle god. He has a temper and he is not afraid to use it.

"Next time, give me a heads up. You almost gave me a heart attack when you took over me. And don't try to hide information away" I sighed.

"Really, Primus? You really need to stop doing that. You could've gotten the kid in danger for pulling a stunt like that." The woman groaned.

Wait...I recognize that voice...Solus Prime!? Holy shit! Then these people with Primus are the Primes!

"Solus Prime?" I asked her with disbelief.

"Whoops. Should've kept my mouth shut." Solus snickered as the Primes groaned at her ridiculousness.

"You think?" Nexus groaned.

"Yes, child. That was Solus Prime. As of the rest of the Primes here." Primus sighs.

"Except for the Fallen." I added.

"Correct." Primus nods.

Now here's something that none of the authors from (that's just a guess not sure they have.) has ever mentioned this in their stories. The moment I said the Fallen, Solus Prime had this look of...sorrow. why? Let's rewind years ago when The Fallen(A.K.A Megatronous. Yes that what he was called back then.) betrayed the Primes(I think)...Solus and The Fallen were once lovers (Let that sink in for a moment after I finish what I have to say next...) and they were really close...however...that went downhill...how you may ask? Power...Megatronous confronted Solus over Maximo's suit of armor which my guess is he wanted so badly(been too long reading the comics so I can't remember much.) The disagreement got so badly that he killed her pets and wounded Solus without even thinking what he did. But you know what really kills me inside...Solus still loved him...even in death...yeah...fucking sucks...all the more reason to hate Megatronous. Shit...and I thought Megatron was worse...

"I'm assuming you want to talk to me about something." I said as I took a seat.

"Yes. Me and the Primes have been discussing about you and were...concern."

"Worried is more like it...to put a burden on someone so young...can be worrysome...especially when someone's life is on the line." Solomus sighs.

Can't blame him. Whenever I read a story about someone being in a universe they know(or don't know.) they think "Nothing bad will happen to me. Everything is going to be alright as long as I stay out of trouble." When trouble is right around the corner than they less expected. Hell...your life can be over in a heartbeat if you did something stupid.

"Especially with the Fallen on Earth...it will make matters difficult." Solus adds earning nods from the Primes.

"Don't worry about it. Once I learn how to control the Allspark powers inside me, I will do what I can to stop him." I said with seriousness.

Of course the Primes didn't look convinced...it's not that they despise me for bearing the power of the Allspark(thankfully)...it's like Solomus said...they are worried about me. After some silence...Vector Prime sighs as he finally says...

"Let us hope you know what you are doing..."

As do I, Vector...as do I...

(Emilio's pov)

2 hours later...

It's been hours since my son was possessed by some robot god and hasn't woken up since...

"Mr. Vera? Your son is awake." I hear the doctor (who I think his name is Ratchet.).

I quickly jolted off my seat as I head to the infirmary to see my son finally awake...one problem...his right arm already turned to a Cybertronian arm...

"Oh my...god..." I gasped.

Dante looks at his arm for a bit and to my surprise...his new arm moved perfectly when he was trying out his arm.

"Huh...now I know how Edward Elric feels when he has a robotic arm." Dante joked.

"When did this happened?" I asked Ratchet.

"During his rest. His arm already turned the moment I came back to check on him." Ratchet says as Dante moved his servo more.

"Can't say I'm surprised to be honest. This was the arm I used to pick up the fragment after all." Dante said with a calm tone.

"So if he has that arm...does that mean..." I look at Ratchet with concern.

"Yes...energon will be entering his blood system. The process may be slow but it will happen. If he starts to show side effects, report to me." Ratchet tells me.

"Got it." I nod as I walked towards Dante.

"Dad? You might want to keep your distance. For all I know this arm might have a defense mechanism." He warns me.

Not taking any chances I walked back a bit to be sure I didn't get myself in any danger.

"Dante...does it feel uncomfortable?"

"Eh...not really. Feels a little heavy but I can get u-"

Just as he clenched his hand to make a fist, shurikens start poking out of his fist as me and Ratchet looked at awe of how Dante did that.

"I take that back. Now I know how Genji feels when he has a cybernetic arm." Dante jokes with disbelief in his tone.

He examines the shurikens a bit and just as he stopped clenching his fist, the shurikens retracted back in his hand...however...just as I was about to talk to Ratchet about Dante's arm...

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act,you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

Oh great...it's that fuck head Galloway. What does he want?

"Great...just when things couldn't get worse..." Dante growled.

We decided to stay in infirmary to avoid Galloway and his ranting about what was going on...I won't go into details but it's mostly him ranting about what's been going in and what happened at Mission City. He finally stops ranting after a couple minutes as Dante just growled in anger when Galloway left the base. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down as he looks at me with a somewhat frown.

"That guy has no idea what he's getting himself into..." He said with anger.

Can't disagree with him there. One of these days it's going to be Galloway's career that's going to be ruined if he keeps acting like that...one of these days...

 ***A/N: sorry if you were expecting Galloway to be fucked up but my mind is in a complete meltdown when I just watched the final trailer of Dark Knight and I couldn't but groan...for some fucking reason, the humans suddenly have a history with the Cybertronians...I'm sorry what? When the fuck did Cybertron had a history with humans?! That makes no sense. The only Sci-fi movie that I could think of that involved with an alien race having some history with humans were the Predator series. At least with that series, that makes sense cause the Yaujtas have been around for what...centuries(though keep in mind they kept their existence hidden for a long time.)? That shit make sense than the fuckery that Michael Bay is trying to pull. Also I think I saw the creator (well...one of them I think.) who is some sort of femme Cybertronian. I'm not sure that's a creator so confirm my suspicions if you see her again. Speaking of the last night...my mind is going to war right now of two sides of how I should do the last knight. One side wants me to do last knight and do changes on it while the other side says fuck that and don't do it. Seriously Optimus being evil is something I will never accept unless he was from the shattered glass universe(now that Optimus Prime is awesome and I liked him in the comics.) and seeing that is something that anyone here is not going to accept. No seriously...I'm not sure if I want to the last knights in this story after getting so fucking mad(I banged my head on the wall five times of how pissed I was.) of Optimus turning evil. Okay I said my piece. Signing off. Now will you excuse me I'm gonna play Black Survival on my tablet to calm my nerves...**

 **Update: oww...so I watched the last Knight and my brain hurts...real bad. I watched the movie with my old friends and the part when they were showing the history of the Cybertronians was such a huge fuck up when they showed Nazis in the movie(Which makes no fucking sense at all!) and explosions in medieval time (stop it, Bay. None of us are amused.) The part with Optimus turning evil got me and friends pissed. The funny part was...we weren't alone. The moment that scene happened, some people left out of their seats like "Fuck this shit I'm out.". The worse part...there was this 13 year old boy who had a Transformers T-shirt on looked like he was going to flip his shit when he saw Optimus go evil(but thankfully he kept his cool...til the end of the movie that is cause he screamed in anger when we left the theater.). The lore is completely fucked up and like I said in the last chapter, Michael Bay has no fucking idea about Transformers history and start making shit up along the way. Remember that scene in the trailer of this one girl who wanted to fight? Well you can forget that cause a Megan Fox wannabe who shows up most of the time to steal her show. Yeah...that girl is barely in the movie cause of the Megan Fox wannabe so get mad about that. Also...Unicron is earth?! What?! Unless it's going to be how in Transformers Prime where Unicron controlled storms and natural disasters I don't understand why Unicron is earth. Let's see...oh! Whenever there was suppose to be a funny scene, there was awkward and uncomfortable laughs from me and everyone in the theater. Yeah...I'm not joking. None of us found any of it funny at all. Funny part was at the end of the movie...we were silent...not a clap...not a cheer...not a jeer...just silence. Also...we were lied to. That wasn't the last movie. Bay is going to do a another Transformers movie with Bumblebee from what I looked up(that is if they have the budget to do it.). In short...I hated the movie and I was not surprised about it. Not. One. Bit. If you liked the movie, good for you. I'm not going to complain to you how much you love the movie. To those who hated it, I feel your pain. So...yeah...I'm going to do some serious changes to that movie...once I find the script for that movie...now will you excuse me...*Takes out a golden gun and reloads it with golden bullets* I got some heaven smiles to shoot up who are going to be my targets to vent my anger. So this is going to take a rather long time to calm my nerves down after seeing that. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off and fuck that movie...and Sam is likely dead...***


	7. AN: Serious manner

I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but this is a serious manner I need to discuss with you guys that's really disgusted me when I was doing some research...let me read it to you...

On September 21, 2016, shooting for a particular scene took place in Blenheim Palace, Woodstock, Oxfordshire in England, home of World War II British Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill. However, the mansion was dressed as a Nazi swastika-draped headquarters for Adolf Hitler for filming. This evoked both anger and criticism for being "symbolically disrespectful to Churchill", according to Colonel Richard Kemp, who said Churchill "will be turning in his grave," while Tony Hayes of the UK Veterans Association stated that surviving World War II ex-servicemen and women would be "appalled". _The Sun_ published numerous pictures from the set. War veterans further attacked filmmakers for turning the historic palace into a headquarters for Hitler. Besides the Nazi swastika flags, _The Sun_ reported that the set featured actors in Nazi troop costumes and German tanks. Churchill was buried less than a mile away, at St Martin's Church, Bladon.

Yeah...Michael Bay fucking did that...and this wasn't the first time he fucked around with the history around the time the Japanese attacked pearl harbor and making soldiers who risked their lives to protect our lives and our country (god bless their souls) and believe me...as someone who respects the soldiers who risked their lives from whether it be from the past or today, that pissed me off...trust me...it's disgusting that he did that...and to all the British who admire Sir Winston Churchill...I feel sorry for you guys that you had to deal with that and I hope to god his soul is finding peace from all the madness that happened there...

...

...

...

...

Sorry...it's that when I hear people who do this shit for selfish desires...it sickens me...let's hope that fucktard learns his lesson or else he is going to have a major...ass beating...

This is Yorkmanic88...Signing off...and let's have a small moment of silence for Sir Winston Churchill...

...

...

...

Thank you...


	8. Alice the pretender

***And...I'm back...I'm calm and I feel sane again. Now...I had some deep discussions with my friends about a new director for the Transformers movie when my friend suddenly asks "If the new director is better than Michael Bay, how about fuck the sequel and do a reboot of the series to fix all that garbage that Bay did?" That question alone got me wondering that I hope the new director would do next. And he was not the only one...there was people in the Internet hoping for a reboot of Transformers. That alone would make my day. Now...without further ado, let's roll the story.***

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

For a few hours, Ratchet had me test my new arm to see what other features it has...well besides having shurikens come out of it, it has a hidden blade on it like how the assassins from assassin's creed use. That's pretty much it sadly. Maybe if I have another Cybertronian arm I might have some different functions...starting to wonder what I'm going to become when I turn to a Cybertronian. Now...you're probably asking "did Ratchet do a check up on you". Yes he did and told me that energon is already in my blood system as it slowly starts to course through my body cause of my arm. Chances of me having side effects will no doubt be dizziness to the point where I'm going to throw up. Worse part? Daily check ups from Hatchet to see any changes in my body. I wonder what energon tastes like...

"Dante...someone wants to see you." I heard my dad tell me.

I look out the room and I see...Sadie...

"Let her in..." I laid back on the bed.

Dad let's her in and she looked uncomfortable...

"Never thought you would get involved in all this." She says.

"Could say the same to you too, Sadie...or is it Arcee?"

She looked at me shocked...

"How-?"

"Primus told me. He knew you were coming...told me to trust you." I smiled earning a smile from her.

"...I see...listen...when Ratchet finishes your check up, I got to take you back to the college so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Well I'm not going with this arm."

"Ratchet made a device to disguise that arm to make it look and feel human." She tells me.

Can't say I'm surprised when it comes to Ratchet...

"Okay...you do know you're going to bring me here everyday right for my check up right?" I closed my eyes a bit.

"Yup...unless you want old hatchet to storm in the college just to find you."

"I don't think he likes it if you call him that...cause he has his wrench..." Dad warns her.

Seeing a pissed off Hatchet is terrifyingly scary cause I see him holding his wretch gritting his dentas as if he is ready to hit Arcee. No really...he's right outside with his wretch pissed as a bull. She quickly notices this and apologized in a heartbeat. He didn't seem too convinced but he dropped the matter.

The next day

Ratchet placed a chip on the arm to disguise into a human arm. Only way to turn off is just a press of button that is concealed in the arm(all I have to do is press it and on the arm turns back to Cybertronian.). After that, I was escorted to college by Arcee. I think dad was escorted by Bumblebee at the time...which to his relief Sam wasn't there (Sam has got to be the worst protagonist in the Transformers series who bitches for no fucking reason...also he is an asshole...I hate him that much.) so I should be thankful my dad didn't blow a fuse in him if Sam flips out.

Anyway...as me and Arcee...sorry...Sadie got back from college, Boris looked with complete worry on his face.

"Dante. You okay? Did something happened?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing to worry about. Just meeting an old friend of dad's. Got to spend time with him and talk about how he was doing when I was away." I chuckled.

"Oh...that's a relief. For a second I thought you got in trouble with the law or something. Anyway...glad you're safe. Oh and you better catch up on your studies. Teachers were worried as hell when that guy took you."

Great...thanks alot, Lennox. Now I got a load of work to catch up. What's next? Alice shows up and try to seduce me like she did with Sam?

...

...

...

I feel like killing myself with a noose around my neck cause guess what? For maybe 4 hours of me studying near the cafeteria to catch up on my work(While Sadie went to talk to her sisters.), Alice shows up with a textbook on her hands walking through the hallway until she notices me. Does that sound familar? Cause it should.

She walks towards me with probably the fakest smile I have ever seen as she sits in front of me...already...red flag...

"Can I help you...?" I asked cautiously.

"You must be the new guy I heard about. Names Alice." She puts her hand in front of me.

"Yes...the names Dante...nice to meet you..." I cautiously shook her hand for a bit as I let go of her hand.

"Is something the matter?" She asks me.

"Nothing. I'm not too opened to new faces."

"Oh...well I'll be on my way then if it makes you comfortable. I'll see you in class." She smiled as she left me alone.

That made my colors drain in a toilet...Alice is going to be in my classes?! Fuck!

 _"Be weary...it would seem this "Alice" is spying on you to deliver Intel for the Decepticons."_

You don't have to tell me twice, Primus...Thankfully, Sadie shows up notices my paranoia...

"Is something the matter?"

I got off my seat and whispered in ear...

"Watch for a woman named Alice. She is not what you think and is a spy for the Decepticons. For all I know, she could be alerting the Decepticons of my presence here. Tell your sisters about this and be on your guard. If you see a woman with brunette hair, light green eyes, somewhat tan skin, Grey dress. That's Alice."

I back away from Sadie earning a nod from her and went to meet up with her sisters...wait...if Alice is spying on me...then does that mean that Barricade could spying on my dad?! God I hope not!

 ***A/N: ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry but...I was reading some new articles lately and I read an article that John Cena (Yes! The John Cena! The mother fucker who loves dressing himself like a kid in hip hop clothing!) is going to be in a lead roll in the Bumblebee spin off. Triggered! Why?! Nobody likes this guy and you're just going to make things worse for him by having him be in a Transformers movie! What the fuck, Hollywood?! The stupidity of Hollywood is the reason I don't watch their movies anymore than I used to. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Now...to check out this NEO SCAVENGER game my friends told me about...maybe that can help me be distracted from the horrendous bullshit.***


	9. The side effects and a familar face

***A/N: sorry for the huge delay. Storage issues and corrupted files was a recipe of fucking disaster. Anyway...I recovered as much as I could with a couple of changes of my own. Enjoy.***

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

6 hours later...

Alice would not leave me the fuck alone...I swear to Primus...she sits next to me when I'm in class, she sits next to me when I'm having lunch, she sits next to me when I am having a fucking break! Hell even my colleagues are like "The fuck is wrong with this bitch." cause they know I don't easily open up to strangers very often and will mostly get into a nervous breakdown.

Thankfully...Sadie knew right off the bat that Alice was the spy I mentioned when she noticed my discomfort when Alice gets near me.

"Dante. We got to go. You have a doctor's appointment." Sadie tells me.

Alice had this pissed off look on her face that looked like she wanted to murder Sadie but quickly turned neutral when I got off the chair. I said my goodbyes to Alice...barely...and left the college.

I got on the motorcycle(once we put on our helmets on.) with Sadie as she drove me to the military base.

"Well...that was something..." Sadie said almost with an unamused tone.

"You're telling me. She's trying way too hard to act normal." I shuddered.

"Well now we know who the spy is...now we'll just have to wait and see on what the spy plans to do. Don't worry. If she tries anything, I will take matters with my own hands." She said with seriousness.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I smiled.

"Just doing my job."

As we were heading to the military base...I was suddenly feeling...dizzy...by the time we got in, I took off my helmet as Sadie noticed my distress...

"You okay?" She asks me.

I didn't say a word...the first thing on my mind was "I am going to fucking puke...". So I staggered to a garbage bin and puked energon into the bin...quite a shocker to be honest cause I never expected to happen so sudden. Ratchet's holoform rushed in to aid me but I put my hand out to stop him as I puked the second and last time into the bin.

Everything was in a haze after that...voices were muffled and I think I passed out after some serious fatigue getting into me.

A couple of hours later and I open my eyes to find myself back in the empty white space again...but guess who's there?

"Hey there, Dante! Glad you to see here."

My childhood friend, Giovanni, is there...with Cybertronian arms...oh no...

"Giovanni? Wha...? Did Primus put you into this too...?" I groaned as I got off the ground.

"Yeah...but um...he didn't send a shard like what he did to you communicate you. He communicated me through my dreams."

"And what about the arms?" I asked.

"When I was using the Allspark to destroy Megatron. The energy from the Allspark coursing through my body and it was painful. Having these arms was the first sign of me becoming a Cybertronian and it won't be long before it happens to you too." He said with a chuckle.

"You killed Megatron? Then..."

"Yup...no Sam...no Mikaela...just me. Though...I will say that if it wasn't for Elita-1, I would be dead." He grinned.

Yes! Do you have any idea how much I didn't want to see those two fucking morons in the series?!

"Elita-1? Doesn't she show up in the second movie?" I asked him.

"My thoughts exactly but it would seem Primus had plans of his own about that. Her sisters were with her too so that's a plus." Giovanni shrugged.

"So where are you?"

"Oh I'm around the infirmary you're at. Just have to look behind you and there I am."

"Let me guess. Having side effects like me?"

"Pretty much. I pretty can't go anywhere cause of fatigue so most of times I'm locked in the infirmary most of the times." He sighs.

"I see..."

"So...I hear you revived Jazz."

"Well...Primus controlled me to do it so yeah...I did." I scratched my head for a bit.

"Guess it's Primus way of giving the finger to Bay." He snickered.

"I guess..." I shrugged.

He leads me to a balcony(that appeared out of nowhere as the only view I see what looked like Cybertron before the war.). We sat on some fancy chairs as I leaned back a bit.

"By the way...are you aware that the Decepticons are after you?"

"Yeah. Barricade tailed me when Lennox escorted me to the military while Bumblebee knocked the fuck out of Barricade by a full speed collision and Alice of all people was spying on me in college while trying so hard in being normal." I groaned.

"Ugh...and I thought Barricade was the worse...she's the most hated character in the series." He covered his face for a bit.

No kidding. If Michael Bay wanted to find a femme Fatale actress, the actress for Alice was not the best choice(looked like a fucking teenager who entered in the wrong movie and wants to get the fuck out. Explains why she's pissed off in some of the scenes.). Why can't it be someone who came out of a spy movie where the female antagonist was the most dangerous or the most cunning in the movie? then I really would piss my pants. Kind of wish Airachnid was in this movie instead of Alice...what? She's scary as fuck than Alice and is the most cunning in the series so why can't we have someone like Airachnid who puts fear in her enemies than Alice who's just...there?

"No kidding. She would not leave me the fuck alone and I mean like how Alice was around Sam levels of bad."

"Jesus...at this rate, she's going to throw stealth out the window and will do that freaky shit she did with Sam in his room." He shuddered.

Please don't make me remember that...that was the most cringe worthy scene in the movie...

"Well she probably won't when Arcee...scratch that...Sadie who is keeping an eye on me."

"You better be careful. She is predictable and there's no doubt in my mind she will come after you."

No doubt about it...

(Emilio's pov)

I was heading back to the military base with Bumblebee when I saw my son sleeping on a patient table by the time we got there. I quickly got out of Bumblebee and rushed towards Ratchet.

"What happened to my son?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"The side effects. The energon in his blood systems had made him fatigued and sick when he came back...nothing too serious. All he needs is some rest and he should be okay."

"So the side effects were unpredictable?" I asked him with worry.

"Afraid so." He sighs.

I look behind Dante and...no way...

"Giovanni? Why is Giovanni here?" I said disbelief.

"You know him?"

"That's Dante's childhood friend. I knew him since Dante was 8 years old. What is he doing here?"

That's when Optimus decided to get in the conversation...

"Giovanni had risked life to safe my life by using the Allspark destroy Megatron...only to have the energy of the Allspark enter his body...resulting a similar effect as your son's."

What?! Giovanni was in Mission city when that happened?!

"Meaning Giovanni is going to turn into a Cybertronian..." I muttered.

"Yes..." Optimus nods slowly.

"So then...why wasn't he here when I got here?"

"He requested to be hidden cause he did not wish to be seen by government officials like Galloway and I quote "does not trust them."." Ratchet said earning another nod from Optimus.

That's...something...still...I didn't expect to see Giovanni get involved of all this...what the hell is going on...?

 ***Whew! That took fucking forever for me to do...anyway...hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come in the near future. Now will you excuse me...I got a war to take part in the tooth and tail universe and I cannot afford to miss it(despite the game looking like something out of Redwall the game has cannibalism...Genius.). Speaking of that...that's the next project I'm working on to support a studio who made an awesome game. Till then...this is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace.***


	10. AN: need help

Arrrggghhhh! Help me! Help me! My mind is going to explode. I feel like I shouldn't do the Mark Walberg arc(CAUSE THEY ARE THE WORSE FUCKING MOVIES IN THE SERIES!) in the transformers bayverse series and just stick with the Sam Witwicky arc. So I need your help. Should I add the Mark Walberg arc (Age of extinction and the last knight.) or should I stick with the Witwicky arc (Transformers, revenge of the Fallen and the dark moon.) for sanity sake? I'm going to start the poll right now so you can start your votes...

Now will excuse...the death road to Canada(potential story for the game.) is beckoning me to soothe my mind...


End file.
